1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full face pad for attachment to a clamping jaw.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bar clamps and C-clamps typically employ a fixed jaw and a movable jaw that is movable towards the fixed jaw. When an object is placed between the fixed and movable jaw, the movable jaw is moved towards the fixed jaw until both jaw contact the object. There is often a concern that the pressing of the jaws against the object will damage the object. In order to alleviate this concern, plastic pads have been placed on the jaws. Examples of such plastic pads are the full face pads manufactured by American Tool Companies, Inc. which are used with the bar clamps manufactured by Petersen Manufacturing Co., Inc. made under the QUICK-GRIP.RTM. trademark. Another design for full face pads is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D 341,069.